


My little Princess [Abgebrochen] :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de :: Import

by Talin (MrKissen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't @ Me, M/M, Written in the early 2010's
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/Talin
Summary: OS; AU, OoC, OC, MPreg; 1.) In einer Welt, in der Tom Riddle nicht vom Bösen ergriffen wurde, muss sich eben dieser dem Schrecken des normalen Lebens stellen und feststellen, dass es aus einem ständigem nehmen und geben besteht. 2.) Die kleine Olivia, muss sich nun Wohl oder Übel mit den Konflikten des Alltags auseinander setzten. Freunde, Feinde und dazwischen die ganz große Liebe... oder auch nicht. (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)
Relationships: Tom M. Riddle & (OC) Oliver J. Smith





	1. My little Princess [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 1 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

**Author's Note:**

> OS; AU, OoC, OC, MPreg; 1.) In einer Welt, in der Tom Riddle nicht vom Bösen ergriffen wurde, muss sich eben dieser dem Schrecken des normalen Lebens stellen und feststellen, dass es aus einem ständigem nehmen und geben besteht. 2.) Die kleine Olivia, muss sich nun Wohl oder Übel mit den Konflikten des Alltags auseinander setzten. Freunde, Feinde und dazwischen die ganz große Liebe... oder auch nicht. (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)

My little Princess [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [My little Princess [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/1/My-little-Princess-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/891828)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4d68f49c0000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### My little Princess [Abgebrochen]

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama / P16 Slash  


  
Lord Voldemort / Tom Vorlost Riddle

  
26.02.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
2  


  
3.620  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[2 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. My little Princess  
2\. My little Queen

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/2/My-little-Princess-Abgebrochen-)

  
26.02.2011  
1.625  


  
  


Update 2020:  
Hallo zusammen,

diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.

  
Samstag, 26. Februar 2011

  


  
My little Princess  
  


Autor: LuciaChan  
Story: 1  
Kapitel: 1/1  
Inhalt: In einer Welt, in der Tom Riddlle nicht vom Bösen ergriffen wurde, muss sich eben dieser dem Schrecken des normalen Lebens stellen und feststellen, dass es aus einem ständigem nehmen und geben bestehet  
Genre: Romanze, Drama  
Warnung: Altenrnatives Universum, Out of Charakter, Own Chwarakter, Male Prgenancy, Kitsch  
Pairing: Tom M. Riddle & (OC) Oliver J. Smith  
Copyright (1): Meins: Oliver J. Smith, Olivia S. Riddle und die Idee zu dieser Story.  
Copyright (2): J.K. Rowling's: Alles andere.

  
My little Princess  
  


Tom Riddle lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett und tat so, als würde er schlafen. Dieses Schema hielt sich schon seit Wochen so. Jeden Morgen spürte er, wie Oliver vorsichtig aus dem Bett stieg, um im angrenzenden Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Seufzend öffnete der dunkelhaarige Mann die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Badezimmer. Leise öffnete der andere Mann die Badezimmertür. Tom wusste, dass Oliver dachte, dass er noch schlafen würde. Der blonde Mann trat aus dem Badezimmer und stockte, als er bemerkte, dass Tom in beobachtete. „Du bist wach.“, stellte er unnötigerweise fest. „Ja.“, brummte Tom und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“, sprach Oliver weiter und schloss die Badezimmertüre ganz. „Hast du nicht.“, log Tom und schloss die Augen.

Oliver erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern kroch unter die Decke und schmiegte sich von hinten an Tom. „Tom?“ „Hm?“ „Bist du böse mit mir?“, fragte der blonde Mann schüchtern und drückte sich gleichzeitig an den Rücken des größeren Mannes. „Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht einengen möchte, oder?“ Oliver nickte. „Ich weiß, dass du dich seit Wochen immer um dieselbe Zeit aus dem Bett schleichst. Ich werde dich nicht fragen, was das soll.“, sagte Tom und drehte sich in den Armen des Blonden um. „Sag es mir, wenn du dazu bereit bist.“ Erneut nickte Oliver und lehnte schließlich seine Stirn gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes. „Ich… ich, ähm.“ „Du musst es mir nicht sagen.“, erinnerte Tom ihn. „Doch!“, flüsterte Oliver und krallte sich mit den Fingernägeln in Toms Schultern fest.

„Ich muss es dir eigentlich schon sagen, weißt du? Es ist nur so, dass ich angst vor deiner Reaktion habe.“ „Das brauchst du nicht.“ „Ich weiß.“, gab Oliver zu. „Ich habe aber trotzdem Angst… Dabei ist es etwas Schönes.“ Tom brummte zustimmend, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was es war. „Sag es mir, wenn du bereit dazu bist.“, flüstere er, drückte seinen Lippen auf den blonden Schopf seines Geliebten und schloss die Augen. Einige Zeit döste Tom vor sich hin, die wohlige Wärme Olivers genießend, bevor die Stimme des Kleineren ihn unsanft aus dem Dämmerzustand riss: „Wir bekommen ein Baby.“

Tom versteifte sich unweigerlich, während Oliver versuchte noch näher an Tom heran zurücken. „Wie bitte?“, hauchte Tom ungläubig. „Was hast du gesagt?“ „Wir bekommen ein Baby.“, wiederholte Oliver leise und versuchte seinen Kopf an Toms Brust zu verstecken. Schweigend lagen die beiden Männer beieinander und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken hinterher. „Tom?“ „Ja?“ „Verlässt du mich jetzt?“ „Nein.“ „Warum nicht?“, fragte Oliver verwirrt und sah auf. „Warum sollte ich dich verlassen?“, war Toms Gegenfrage. „Ein Baby.“, seufzte Tom und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist kein Grund dich zu verlassen.“ Kurz machte er eine Pause und sagte dann: „Wenn es nicht mein Baby ist, dann wäre es ein Grund dich zu verlassen.“ Oliver schien beruhigt und legte seinen Kopf wieder an die Brust des Dunkelhaarigen. „Es ist dein Baby.“, versicherte er lächelnd. „Ich weiß.“, gab Tom verschmitzt zurück und drückte einen Kuss auf den Schopf des Blonden. „Du könntest mich nie betrügen.“

„Da! Da, siehst du?“, fragte Oliver aufgeregt. „Natürlich.“, gab Tom schlechtgelaunt zurück. Der Heiler grinste nur vor sich hin, ohne ein Kommentar abzugeben. Alle anwesenden Personen betrachteten die dreidimensionale Abbildung des Babys, welches über Olivers Bauch schwebte. „Es sieht alles gut aus.“, meinte der Heiler schließlich und reichte Oliver einen Trank, der das Bild des Babys verschwinden lassen würde. „Sind Sie sich sicher?“, fragte Oliver unsicher und griff nach Toms Hand. „Ja.“, stellte der Heiler seine Meinung fest. „Dem Fötus geht es bestens.“ Oliver nickte und nahm schließlich den Gegentrank. „Machen Sie sich nicht verrückt, Mr Smith. Alles verläuft bestens.“

Oliver knetete nervös seine Hände und starrte den Schokoladenkuchen vor sich an. „Oliver.“, sagte Tom. „Ja?“, der Blick des Blonden huschte zu Tom. „Du wolltest Schokoladenkuchen essen.“, gab dieser zu bedenken. Oliver legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete nachdenklich den Kuchen vor sich. „Und wenn der Kuchen nicht gut fürs Baby ist?“ „Ich glaube, dass hättest du dir vor ein paar Wochen überlegen müssen.“ Grimmig sah der Blonde den ehemaligen Slytherin an, nahm die Gabel und schlug sie in den Kuchen.

„Ich bin fett.“, heulte Oliver aus dem Badezimmer. Tom stand an der Badezimmertüre, die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz gelegt. „Nein, Oliver, du bist nicht fett. Das ist nur das Baby.“ „Das sagst du nur so! Ich esse so viel! Ich fühle mich wie ein Wal!“ „Oliver…“, seufzte Tom. „Lass mich bitte rein, ja?“ „Nein!“, schniefte Oliver aus dem Bad. „Oliver, bitte!“ „Nein! Ich bin fett und du wirst mich verlassen, weil wir keinen Sex mehr haben können und dann werde ich alleine sein und unser Baby wird verhungern, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich darum kümmern muss…“ Tom öffnete mit einem Alohomora die Türe und trat in Bad.

Oliver saß neben der Badewanne und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Tom ließ sich vor Oliver auf die Knie fallen und nahm sein verweintes Gesicht in die Hände. „Selbst wenn du fett sein solltest, was du wirklich nicht bist, würde ich dich nicht verlassen. Hörst du? Niemals, würde ich dich verlassen.“ Oliver sah ihn aus seinen verweinten, rehbraunen Augen traurig an. „Wirklich?“, fragte er leise. „Ja. Niemals, Oliver. Nie.“ Oliver nickte und ließ sich von Tom auf die Beine ziehen. „Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen, okay?“ Oliver nickte lächelnd.

„Tom?“ „Hm?“, brummelte dieser verschlafen. „Tom?“, flüsterte Oliver erneut. „Hmm?“ „Tom?“ Genervt schlug Tom die Augen auf und sah in das grinsende Gesicht seines Geliebten. „Was ist denn?“, wollte er schlechtgelaunt wissen. „Nichts.“, gab Oliver zurück. Tom schloss seine Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Natürlich ließ Oliver es nicht zu. „Tom?“ „Oliver?“, grummelte er mit geschlossen Augen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.“ Tom schlug die Augen auf. „Und deswegen weckst du mich?“, fragte er. „Hm“, machte Oliver, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken an Toms Brust.

„Ja“, gab dieser schließlich zu, nachdem er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte. „Oliver“, seufzte Tom kopfschüttelnd und legte seinen Arm um den kleineren Mann. Einige Zeit verging und Tom befand sich im Dämmerzustand. Er wusste, dass Oliver ihn gleich wieder ins Bewusstsein reißen würde, doch es war ihm egal. Fest entschlossen ihn einfach nicht zu beachten, versuche er in den Schlaf abzudriften. „Tom?“ Tom brummte etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort. „Ich liebe dich, Tom.“ Wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein öffnete der Dunkelhaarige seine Augen. „Ich weiß.“

Tom betrat das Krankenzimmer und betrachtete den blonden Mann im Bett, dessen Hautfarbe sich kaum von den weißen Bettlaken abhob. Leise nahm er einen Stuhl, stellte ihn neben das Bett und setzte sich. „Tom?“, fragte Oliver heißer. „Ich bin hier.“, antwortete dieser und griff nach der Hand seines Geliebten. Oliver öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit und lächelte den dunkelhaarigen Mann liebevoll an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich so früh verlassen zu müssen.“, krächzte er. „Du wirst mich nicht verlassen.“, sagte Tom ernst und versuchte die Tränen nieder zu kämpfen. „Sei nicht albern.“, meinte Oliver und legte seine Hand auf Toms Wange. „Wir wussten beide, dass es so enden würde, nicht wahr?“ Ergeben nickte der Dunkelhaarige nur und umfasste die Hand seines Geliebten.

„Du wirst sie verziehen.“, meinte Oliver nach einer Weile schmunzelnd. „Schamlos.“, gab Tom zurück. „Und du wirst sie lieben, so sehr wie du mich liebst.“ „Versprochen.“ „Sei nicht so hart zu ihr, wie du manchmal zu mir warst.“ Tom konnte nur nicken. „Du wirst ihr sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe, nicht wahr? Du wirst es ihr sagen, ohne den geringsten Vorwurf?“ „Natürlich.“ Einige Zeit schwiegen beide, nahmen still voneinander abschied und gaben sich dass stumme versprechen, sich im nächsten Leben wieder zu sehen. „Tom?“ „Ja, Oliver?“ „Ich liebe dich, Tom.“, sagte Oliver schwach. „Und ich liebe dich, Oliver.“ Tom stand auf, beugte sich über Oliver und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Blonden.

Eine Schwester zwang Tom dazu aufzustehen. „Kommen Sie.“, sagte sie. „Ihre Tochter braucht Sie jetzt.“ Betäubt ließ Tom sich mit ziehen – sich von Oliver weg ziehen. Es kam ihm falsch vor, hier zu sein, während Oliver es nicht mehr war. Es fühlte sich ungerecht an. Anders herum würde es viel mehr Sinn machen. Oliver sollte an seiner Stelle hier sein und das Baby in Empfang nehmen. Nicht er. Sondern Oliver.

Tom wurde auf einen Stuhl gedrückt und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm ein Bündel aus rosa Tüchern gereicht. Verwirrt blickte er auf das Bündel in seinen Armen. Zuerst wusste er nicht so recht, was er da in den Armen hielt. Dann erblickte er den goldenen Flaum auf dem Kopf des Kindes, sein Blick wanderte weiter, zu den geöffneten Augen seiner Tochter. Rehbraun, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, Olivers rehbraun. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und während er das Kind an seine Brust drückte, weinte er. Er wusste, es würde schwer werden. Ohne Oliver. Ohne seinen Oliver. Doch hatte Oliver ihm ein Geschenk gemacht. Ein wundervolles Geschenk für einen unglaublich hohen Preis:  
Seine kleine Olivia. Seine kleine Prinzessin.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


1\. My little Princess  
2\. My little Queen

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/2/My-little-Princess-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/891828)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4d68f49c0000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. My little Princess [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

My little Princess [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [My little Princess [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/1/My-little-Princess-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/967823)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4d68f49c0000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### My little Princess [Abgebrochen]

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama / P16 Slash  


  
Lord Voldemort / Tom Vorlost Riddle

  
26.02.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
2  


  
3.620  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[2 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/date/2/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/1/My-little-Princess-Abgebrochen-)

1\. My little Princess  
2\. My little Queen

  
26.02.2011  
1.995  


  
  


  
Donnerstag, 09. Juni 2011

  


  
My little Queen  
  


Autor: LuciaChan  
Story: 2  
Kapitel: 1/1  
Inhalt: Die kleine Olivia, muss sich nun Wohl oder Übel mit den Konflikten des Alltags auseinander setzten. Freunde, Feinde und dazwischen die ganz große Liebe... oder auch nicht.  
Genre: Romanze, Drama  
Warnung: Altenrnatives Universum, Out of Charakter, Own Chwarakter, (mPreg)  
Pairing: Keins  
Copyright (1): Meins: Oliver J. Smith, Olivia S. Smith-Riddle und die Idee zu dieser Story.  
Copyright (2): J.K. Rowling's: Alles andere.

  
My little Queen  
  


„Komm schon, Smith.“, sagte Potter bettelnd. „Nein“, gab die Blondine stur zurück und zog missmutig ein Buch aus dem Regal. „Warum redest du überhaupt mit mir?“, keifte sie, nachdem Potter ihr den Weg versperrte. Der Gryffindor schnaubte verächtlich. „Hör mir gut zu, Smith. Mir ist scheißegal was in deinem hübschen Reinblüterkopf vor sich geht; aber sei gewiss, dass ich es schon herausfinden werde. Es verhindern werde.“ Abschätzig betrachtete Olivia James Potter. „Was hast du gegen Snape? Er hat dir nichts getan.“ Erneut schnaubte der Gryffindor, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte davon.

„Ich sage dir das nicht, weil ich mich dazu verpflichtet fühle.“, sagte Olivia kühl. „Potter geht mir nur unglaublich auf die Nerven.“ „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?“, schnarrte Snape. „Das“, erwiderte Olivia süß. „ist mir scheißegal. Sorge dafür, dass er mich mit diesem Mist in Ruhe lässt. Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit und ich möchte da nicht mit hineingezogen werden.“ Fragend hob Snape eine Augenbraue, als wüsste er, dass mehr hinter ihren Worten steckte. Die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand in Richtung der Schlafsäle.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Tom Riddle belustigt. „Das ist nicht witzig.“, gab Olivia bitter zurück. „Doch.“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige und legte den Kopf schief. „Irgendwie ist das schon witzig.“ Das Mädchen schnaubte abfällig und ließ sich in einen freien Sessel plumpsen. „Warum ziehen die mich da mit rein? Ich will doch bloß meine Ruhe haben!“, rief Olivia genervt und vollführte eine ungeduldige Geste. „Verhex' sie doch.“, meinte ihr Vater gelangweilt. „Da bekomme ich nur Ärger.“, grummelte Olivia und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sieh es positiv, Olivia.“, meinte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste bedächtig. „Was genau, Vater, ist daran positiv?“ „Druckmittel.“, gab dieser zurück und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Die Blondine schüttelte Stirn runzelnd den Kopf und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. „Ich gehe.“, brummte sie. „Nacht, Vater.“ „Gute Nacht, kleine Königin.“

Olivia hastete den Kerkergang entlang. Es war kurz vor Sperrstunde und sie hatte wenig Lust irgendeinem gehässigen Vertrauensschüler in die Arme zu laufen. Egal zu welchem Haus dieser Vertrauensschüler auch gehören mochte. Trotz Weihnachtsferien schien dieses Jahr eine unglaublich hohe Anzahl an Vertrauensschülern in Hogwarts zu verweilen. Schnaubend trat sie durch den Eingang in den Hausbereich der Slytherins und stieß prompt mit jemanden zusammen. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte nach hinten, während sie versuchte sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Sie bekam einen Stoff in zwischen die Finger und krallte sich daran fest, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Stoff mit zu Boden gerissen wurde. Unsanft landete sie auf ihrem Hintern und hörte, wie jemand neben ihr ebenfalls auf dem Boden aufschlug. Mit verzogenem Gesicht unterdrückte sie jede Art der Bekundung von Schmerz und wandte sich stattdessen der Person neben ihr zu. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?“, fauchte sie den Fünftklässler an. Kurz musterte sie ihn abschätzig, bevor sie sich aufrappelte und davon stolzierte. Regulus Black hinter sich lassend.

„Evans!“, rief Olivia und lief der Gryffindor hinterher. Evans war stehen geblieben und wartete geduldig auf sie, während die anderen Mädchen aus Gryffindor kichernd weiter gingen. „Was gibt’s?“, wollte sie wissen, nachdem Olivia sie erreicht hatte. Die Blondine sah sich kurz um, packte Lily am Oberarm und dirigierte sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Fragend betrachtete die Rothaarige Olivia. „Du musst was gegen Potter unternehmen.” „Warum?“, fragte Evans irritiert. „Er nervt mich, damit ich ihm sage, was zwischen dir und Snape läuft.“ Verdutzt betrachtete die Rothaarige ihre Mitschülerin. „Lüg ihn an.“, meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Ach“, meinte Olivia spöttisch. „Und du denkst, der Hohlkopf lässt sich davon abbringen, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen? Er geht davon aus, dass ich etwas weiß, was ich nicht tue: Weil es mir scheißegal ist.“ „Sag ihm genau das.“, meinte Evans schmunzelnd und ließ sie stehen.

›Ich weiß, dass du etwas weißt.‹, stand auf dem Zettel, der eben vor Olivia aufgetaucht war. Wütend zerknüllte die Blondine den Zettel und versuchte mit aller Macht ihn nicht anzuschreien. Ein weiterer Zettel tauchte vor ihr auf und während Olivia ihn entfaltete, schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. ›Ich werde es herausfinden, Slytherinschlampe.‹ Erbost schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Professor Riddle unterbrach sich selbst, während alle Augen zu Olivia zuckten. ››Es ist mir so was von scheißegal, was zwischen Evans und Snape läuft – so was von scheißegal! Hast du verstanden?! Ich weiß nichts und selbst wenn ich etwas wüsste – selbst dann! – würde ich es dir nichts sagen, auch wenn es die verdammte Welt retten würde! Es ist mir scheißegal!‹‹ Olivia atmete schwer und bemerkte die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler. ››Was?‹‹, fauchte sie. „Miss Smith, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie wieder englisch sprechen würden.”

Verwirrt blinzelte Olivia und starrte ihren Vater an. ››Wie bitte?‹‹, fragte sie. „Sie sprechen Parsel.“, informierte er sie. Olivia wollte widersprechen, besann sich dann eines besseres. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater diesbezüglich keine Witze machte. Dafür war es ein zu angespanntes Thema. Schweigend setzte sich die Blondine wieder, während um sie herum die Hölle los brach. Jeder redete mit jedem über die Tatsache, dass sie ein Parselmund war. Professor Riddle schien das Chaos willkommen zu sein. Er kam auf sie zu und ging neben ihrem Tisch in die Hocke. ››Olivia‹‹, sagte er leise auf Parsel. Ihr Blick zuckte zu seinem Gesicht. ››Gibst du mir die Nachrichten?‹‹ Wortlos ließ sie die zerknüllten Notizen in seine Hand fallen. Er las sie und richtete sich wieder auf. „Mr Potter.“, sagte er laut und schneidend. Die Klasse verstummte augenblicklich und betrachtete ihren Lehrer. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie werden jeden Samstag, für den Rest des Schuljahres Nachsitzen.“, herrschte er. Potter öffnete den Mund um ihm zu widersprechen, jedoch ließ Professor Riddle ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wollen Sie die Sonntage auch noch verlieren?“ Potter schloss den Mund und schrumpfte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Das können Sie nicht machen!“, beschwerte sich Sirius Black lautstark. „Nein?“, fragte der ältere Mann hinterhältig. „Dann können Sie Mr Potter Gesellschaft leisten.“ Er kehrte zum Pult zurück. „Samstag, nach dem Frühstück erwarte ich Sie beide in meinem Büro.“ Und mit diesen Worten nahm der Professor den Unterricht wieder auf, während Olivia teilnahmslos auf ihrem Platz saß.

„Das werde ich ihr so was von heimzahlen.“, erboste sich James Potter, nachdem er und Sirius vom Nachsitzen entlassen worden waren. „Du bist selbst Schuld.“, sagte Remus wenig feinfühlig und gähnte gelangweilt. „Sie hat mich verpetzt!“, grollte James. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete Sirius, der neben ihm eingeschlafen war. „Was musstet ihr machen?“, fragte Peter Pettigrew interessiert. „Wir mussten das Klassenzimmer putzen – auf Muggelart!“ „Schadet euch nicht.“, meinte Evans, die hinter den Rumtreibern aufgetaucht war. „Du hast es darauf angelegt und schließlich kam es wie es kommen musste.“, feixte Evans und schritt hocherhoben Hauptes in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle davon. James konnte ihr nur deprimiert hinterher starrte, während Sirius vor sich hin schnarchte.

„Du solltest ihn wecken.” Alexis ließ sich neben Remus auf das Sofa fallen und betrachtete den schlafenden Sirius. „Er holt sich sonst noch eine Erkältung.“ „Tatze“, James schlug seinem Freund auf den Kopf. Der Schlafende schreckte hoch: „Ich bin wach!“ „Geh ins Bett.“, fuhr James ihn an. Sirius erhob sich wackelig und taumelte ohne Widerspruch in Richtung der Schlafsäle davon. „Ich hätte euch auch verpetzt.“ „Wie bitte?“, fragte James erbost. „Du gehst ihr schon seit Wochen auf die Nerven. Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich schon viel früher ans Messer geliefert.“ Alexis zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob sich. „Es ist deine eigene Schuld, dass du Nachsitzen musst und nicht ihre.“ „Du verteidigst sie? Eine Slytherin.“ „Nein, ich verteidige eine Mitschülerin.“ Die Blondine stampfte beleidigt zu den Schlafsälen. „Sie hat recht.“, gab Remus seinen Senf dazu, während Peter kicherte.

„Dad. Dad, wach auf.“ „Huh?“, machte Tom Riddle und hob seinen Kopf etwas an. „Oliver?“, fragte er verschlafen. „Fast. Geh ins Bett Dad, es ist nach Mitternacht und du hast morgen Unterricht.“ Erst jetzt schien ihr Vater erst richtig wach zu werden und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?“, fragte er verschlafen und rieb sich über sein Gesicht. „Halb eins.“ „Warum bist du nicht im Bett?“ „Warum bist du es nicht?“ „Touché“, ergab sich ihr Vater. „Komm jetzt, alter Mann. Es ist Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst.“ Der Professor schnaubte. „Ich bin erst fünfzig.“ „Ja, aber nur noch dieses Jahr. Und wir haben schon Februar!“, lachte Olivia leise. „Erinnere mich nicht daran.“, grummelte er und schloss sein Büro ab. „Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber das gehört nun mal zu meinem Job.“ „Tatsächlich? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Sie sich dafür beworben haben, Miss Smith.“ „Das haben Sie wahrscheinlich vergessen, Professor. Das kommt schon mal vor, wenn man älter wird.“, zog sie ihn auf und lachte leise. Tom grinste nur Kopfschüttelnd. „Kommst du mit zu mir?“, fragte er leise. „Gerne.“, antwortete sie.

Sirius Black starrte seinem Professor und seiner Mitschülerin hinterher. Er wusste, dass das, das perfekte Druckmittel gegen sie war. Auch gegen ihn. Allerdings zählte für ihn nur sie... Leise schlich er die Gänge bis hoch in den Gryffindorturm entlang, weckte die fette Dame unsanft und spurtete in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf. „Krone.“, zischte er und rüttelte an der Schulter seines besten Freundes. „Huh?“, machte dieser benommen. „Wach auf, Mann. Ich hab Neuigkeiten!“, rief er leise und enthusiastisch. „Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?“, brummelte James verschlafen und versuchte sich von Sirius weg zu drehen. „Smith hat was mit Riddle am laufen.“, zischte Sirius ihm zu. Wie erhofft, hatte es die erwünschte Wirkung – James aus dem Bett zu kriegen. „Was?“, fragte er laut. „Sch!“, machte Sirius und legte eine Hand auf James' Mund. „Ja.“, sagte er leise und griff in seine Hosentasche.

Nach kurzem suchen hatten die Beiden die gewünschten Personen gefunden. „Bei Merlin!“, flüsterte James und starrte auf die Karte der Rumtreiber. „Tatze, dass ist...“ „Ich weiß.“, antwortete dieser grinsend. „Das perfekte Druckmittel. Wenn sie nicht tut, was wir wollen, können wir den Professor von der Schule werfen lassen. Schließlich ist sie eine Schülerin und er ein Lehrer.“ James lachte leise auf. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Mann. Das ist einfach... perfekt.“

Es war Samstag. Und seit fast einem Monat hatten sich James und Sirius nicht mehr so sehr auf den Samstag gefreut. Grinsend gingen sie zu ihrem allwöchentlichen Nachsitzen. „Warum sind Sie beiden so gut gelaunt?“, fragte Professor Riddle zweifelnd, als die beiden in sein Büro kamen. „Nur so.“, meinte James grinsend, während Sirius vor dem Schreibtisch Stellung bezog. „Hören Sie, Professor. Es tut uns wirklich Leid, was damals mit Smith gelaufen ist, aber ich kann Ihnen heute ganz ehrlich sagen, dass wir unsere Lecktion gelernt haben.“ Der ältere Mann lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten und musterte die beide Schüler kritisch. „Nein, dass haben Sie nicht. Denn wenn Sie es hätten, würden Sie es mir nicht sagen. Sie wollen lediglich vom Nachsitzen befreit werden.“ „Stimmt.“, sagte Sirius und lächelte spitzbübisch. „Und Sie werden es uns erlassen.“ „Das halte ich für ein Gerücht.“, erwiderte er. „Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit.“ „Nein, Sir.“, widersprach James. Riddle hob fragend die Brauen: „Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragend darf?“ „Oh, Sie dürfen fragen, Sir!“, meinte Sirius enthusiastisch. „Sie entlassen uns und niemand erfährt, dass Sie eine Affäre mit einer Schülerin haben.“ Riddle lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte die Hände verschränkt unter sein Kinn. „Tatsächlich? Und mit welcher Schülerin soll ich eine Affäre haben?“ „Olivia Smith.“, sagte James fest. „Er ist mein Vater, ihr beiden Blödmänner!“, schnautzte Olivia von der Tür aus.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/1/My-little-Princess-Abgebrochen-)

1\. My little Princess  
2\. My little Queen

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0/967823)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4d68f49c0000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
